headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Giant-Size Man-Thing 5
}} A Giant-Size Man-Thing is something that many people need, but few ever actually find. The fifth and final volume of this inappropriately named series is brought to you by the folks over at Marvel Comics, who just simply can't get enough of their precious ''Giant-Size Man-Thing''s. This volume includes three full-lenght stories and one minor story. "Fear Times Three!" is a three-page venture by Steve Gerber, Ed Hannigan, and Dan Adkins. This is the framing sequence for the remainder of the issue. "There's a Party in 6G!" is written by Gerber with artwork by Tom Sutton. "The Sins of the Fathers..." is a ten-page story by Len Wein with artwork by John Buscema and Frank Springer. "Lifeline!" is written by Marv Wolfman with art by Hannigan & Sutton. "Hellcow!", which is a Howard the Duck tale, is written by Steve Gerber, and illustrated by Frank Brunner and Tom Palmer. And yes, it introduces the indomitable and formidable undead bovine known as Hellcow. Finally, the last story is a reprint called "A Sight for Sore Eyes" illustrated by Don Perlin and Abe Simon. The cover art illustration was rendered by Gil Kane and Dan Adkins. All stories were edited by Len Wein. This issue shipped with an August, 1975 cover date and carries a Giant-Size cover price of .50 cents per copy. "Fear Times Three!" The Recent Past: Ted Sallis and Ellen Brandt attend a carnival in Citrusville. They stop at Madame Swabada's fortune telling kiosk, and the old woman agrees to read their palms. She receives disturbing psychic impressions from Ted Sallis and tells him three horrifying tales of his ultimate future fate. "There's a Party in 6G!" An occultist named Margaret and her followers wish to summon a demon known as Ehrthold. To do so, they require the sacrifice of an innocent baby. They break into the apartment building of a woman that Margaret knows, and kidnap her son Allen. The Man-Thing (who happens to be in the area) senses the frenetic emotions of the infant and finds himself drawn towards the apartment building. He miraculously manages to operate the elevator and rides it to the sixth floor. He bursts into the room, just as Margaret and her cronies invoke the demon, Ehrthold. Everything erupts into chaos, but the Man-Thing rescues baby Allen before the cultists can offer him up as sacrifice. While the Man-Thing destroys several of the cultists, Ehrthold attacks Margaret. Without anything binding him to the material world, Ehrthold soon returns to his nether-realm dimension. "The Sins of the Fathers" Two teenage lovers, Kip and Tarry, run away from home into the swamps surrounding Citrusville, Florida. Each of them left notes detailing where they have gone. It is Kip's hope that they will mount a search party and the families will miraculously work out their differences. As predicted, Kip and Tarry's parents begin searching the swamp and ultimately run into one another. However, rather than working out their differences, they are at each other's throats. Tarry runs off and falls into a patch of quicksand. Her father tries to rescue her, but he cannot reach her in time. The Man-Thing appears and senses Tarry's fear. He strides into the swamp intent on killing her, but she drowns to death before he can reach her. He brings her limp body back to the surface and places it on the ground. Kip, distraught over Tarry's death, picks up his father's gun and takes his own life. "Lifeline!" A man named Jackson Hunter organizes a mercenary team to track down the Man-Thing. He wants revenge upon the creature for destroying the left side of his face with his burning touch over two years ago. Using specially designed emotion-tracking technology, they locate the Man-Thing and attack him. Hunter coordinates the strike from his helicopter while the soldiers corral the Man-Thing. During the melee, Hunter decides that it would be better to obliterate the entire region. He fires the chopper's missiles, killing several of his own men, but the Man-Thing survives. One of the remaining soldiers turns against Hunter and fires a rocket launcher at the helicopter, destroying it. As the remaining soldier is no longer a viable threat, the Man-Thing leaves. "Hellcow!" Howard the Duck languishes inside of a Cleveland City jail cell. Police commissioner Gordonski mistakenly believes that Howard is a midget dressed as duck. He attempts to remove his costume, but is shocked to discover that Howard is a genuine duck. Unwilling to risk public humiliation he orders Howard's release. Howard decides to develop a strong reputation in Cleveland in the hopes of one day becoming a police officer. He reads a local newspaper, which tells of a series of mysterious farm slayings. That night, Howard masquerades as a human and wanders the city streets in the hopes of luring the killer out of hiding. Suddenly, a vampiric bovine known as the Hellcow swoops down out of the sky and attacks Howard. It kicks him into an auto-parts store and attempts to drink his blood. Howard keeps Hellcow at bay with a cross-shaped lug wrench, and manipulates her into diving into a pile of tires. As Hellcow attempts to wrest her fangs free from a whitewall tire, Howard destroys her with a stake and hammer. Although Howard solves the mystery and saves the day, he is denied the chance to become a police officer. "A Sight for Sore Eyes" A nearsighted burglar breaks into a woman's apartment and awakens her when he stumbles over some boxes lying on the floor. Scared, the burglar takes his leave. Later, he learns of a local scientist who has invented a serum that cures nearsightedness. He breaks into the laboratory and shoots two scientists. He injects himself with the serum, only to discover that it was designed to cure the eyesight of bats. The man begins slowly changing into a man/bat hybrid. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links Category:Giant-Size Man-Thing Vol 1 Category:1975/Comic issues Category:August, 1975/Comic issues Category:Len Wein/Editor-in-Chief Category:Len Wein/Editor Category:Gil Kane/Cover artist Category:Dan Adkins/Cover inker Category:Gaspar Saladino/Cover letterer Category:Steve Gerber/Writer Category:Ed Hannigan/Penciler Category:Dan Adkins/Inker Category:Glynis Oliver/Colorist Category:Gaspar Saladino/Letterer Category:Tom Sutton/Penciler Category:Tom Sutton/Inker Category:Tom Sutton/Letterer Category:Len Wein/Writer Category:John Buscema/Penciler Category:Frank Springer/Inker Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Inker Category:Tom Sutton/Letterer Category:Joe Rosen/Letterer Category:Marv Wolfman/Writer Category:Karen Pocock/Letterer Category:Frank Brunner/Penciler Category:Annette Kawecki/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries